the story of Moss
by Kates7896
Summary: life was never normal for vikings. Epescially when a girl from another tribe turns up with 2 dragons and a war beconing on the door of berk because of the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Life on berk was never normal. dragons were always there before they were pests and everyone wanted to kill them, now they are man's best friend working in sync with the hooligan tribe. Nowadays they are part of everyday life people get along with them and they get along with people and these blonds can be really strong between trainer and dragon. most are inseparable and this was defiantly shown between a girl of 2 dragons when there bond and trust would be tested to the limit.


	2. Chapter 2: flashbacks

Flashback

_Why was I alone? I always asked myself that question why did no-one here want me here I was a human girl the same as the others kids. I had 2 legs and I would talk and play the same but why did they always leave me out. Why did adults turn away from me the only one who put up with me was the old soothsayer Melec she fed me food and gave me a place to sleep near the fire but she wasn't in anyway loving to me?_

_I just left everyone every day and went into the forest. the little village on the hill was behind me and the wilderness ahead. That's where I would go and I would watch them. they were so majestic and elegant everyone else was afraid of them but not me I loved them I would stay for hours watching them fight and play with each other and fly up into the heavens and across the seas that surrounded our island. That's how I found her she wasn't with the others she was alone by the side in a clearing she wasn't flying or playing like the others she was curled up in a ball. _

_I walked to her I didn't know what else to do but she didn't cower away from me she just lay there looking at me with her big green eyes. I went to touch her forehead and she let me she was scaly and dry but comforting at the same time. From that moment on she was called Wingfall_

_From that moment on I became different to the others in the village - I became a dragon trainer. From that first moment I touched her we became best friends. I fed and helped her back to health and in return I got to ride her and I trained her she is my other half. I also met another a small terrible terror she always stayed beside me called mighty. I saw them every day and although it was the best time of my life it did come with consequences ones which I would never want to face._

_Others in the villagers became suspicious of me I had disappeared everyday into the forest for 2 years and eventually someone followed me and they found out. I was tried for treason and the punishment for a 12 year old girl befriending a dragon was exile. I was a traitor and they put me in a longboat and they sent me adrift_

*end flashback*

That was 2 years ago now - and I was still on a boat floating around. I had managed to save my dragons from death as they came with me, but at a cost. They completely thrashed off part of Wingfall's tail and that left her unable to do anything.

We had been stuck on a boat catching fish. We had seen many tribes and going to many others but we had never been accepted to any of them they just set me adrift again. Some felt sympathy but they never kept me. Some almost killed me as I had soon realised.

Flashback

''_What do we have here then?'' a man sneered at me. His teeth worn down and wonky. I had drifted up to another Island only this one wasn't as friendly to me as the others._

''_Leave me alone,'' I whimpered but it was no use I was trapped. _

_'' a dragon trainer how interesting... must be from the hooligans'' I tried to move to the side of the boat but he touched me with his dagger it tore through my clothing and through my soft porcelain skin underneath it stung but I had to keep my shield up to survive this. I didn't cry or whimper_

''_Well if you think you are so strong I have a simple task for you to keep your life. Send a message back to the pathetic hooligans that I am coming back and I will fight them and win,'' he shoved a piece of paper into my hands.'' if you don't send this message to the Hooligans I will know and to make sure I will almost kill you. You will have to go to them or you will die.''_

_But this time I was cowering wanting cry from the pain coming from the cut on my shoulder. what was he talking about he was devilish and sneering at the same time he was no person you want to fight._

_'' Go to your tribe they will surely cower in fear the stupid dragon trainers they will learn not to toy with this enemy and I will have my revenge'' _

_Then pain. It seared through my leg. He had cut it off just below my leg. I couldn't think all I could see were black dots and tears straining my vision all I could see was the pain from red._

_He came up to me and whispered into me ear '' go to the hooligans and tell them that I will come. You have to go to them and I suggest that you do so''_

_With that they sent me adrift_

*end flashback*

That was nearly 3 weeks ago I had managed to stem the bleeding but I had nothing to clean the wounds with or to heal it. Sooner or later I would die. I had really gotten myself into trouble.

Wingfall nudged my but I could barely lift my arm to stroke her. the only hope I had was to get to this Berk place I order to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

''Hey bud stop licking me, it doesn't wash out'' yelled hiccup. Astrid ,Stormfly, Hiccup and Toothless had decided to go flying and now they landed to rest on one of the island stacks. Toothless had then decided to give Hiccup a bath in dragon saliva.

'' You really have trained that dragon haven't you Hiccup?'' mused a laughing Astrid whilst stroking a content Stormfly.

'' Naw he's just playing around - I think,''

'' Well he seems to have more enjoyment from it than you do '' giggled Astrid. everything was so perfect in that moment. They had no worries dragons were accepted and they had the world just the way they wanted at peace. No attacks from other tribes or from dangerous dragons. the academy was running well and they had everything that was needed to become great and victorious warriors.

'' Hey Hiccup?''

'' Yeah, Astrid?'' Hiccup replied as he sat down next to her on the cliff looking out to the sea and the sunset. It was pick orange and yellow clouds all mixed together so bright yet so delicate in the setting sky. It was just like the first time Hiccup had taken Astrid out on Toothless for the first time.

''Can you see that ship?'' she pointed right out onto the horizon where the sky meets sea. ''Just there, is it one if our fishing vessels?''

''No they don't fish out there; they go to the south of the island. That's outcasts waters but it's not an outcast ship. I think someone's in trouble'' he stood up and went over to Toothless sat on the saddle.

''Where are you going?!'' yelled Astrid over to Hiccup

'' To go tell my dad about this he has to know now!'' he replied. Astrid jumped up too and went over to Stormfly and jumped up onto her back

'' Let's go then.''

'' why are we here chief?'' asked Tuffnut. The entire academy had been drafted into seeing what was on the mystery boat and whether it would be harmful.

''As I have already explained Hiccup spotted a boat floating in outcast waters we are going to see who they are and help them if we need to,'' Stoick muttered into his hand on Thornado.

As they approached the boat they slowed down and hovered above the waters around the boat. Toothless came closer to the boat and hiccup gasped.

''Dad you might want to see this.''

Thornado slowly approached the boat and Stoick gasped as well his mouth pen like a codfish . Everyone was curious to see what the chief of their tribe so intrigued and yet speechless. Fishlegs came up as well and he almost fainted at the sight before him.

''Guys it's a girl and dragons!'' he said. What they saw was a girl around 15 in shabby clothing barely covering her in the harsh sea wind. Her body was so thin all of her bones were showing. her skin, soft and pale, like it was made of porcelain china. Blood stained the boards of the boat some dry yet some new. The smell of rotting fish and blood was clinging to everything in the boat.

'' Is she alive?'' questioned Astrid who was hovering above the boat.

'' Yeah she' breathing but her foot is injured real bad '' Fishlegs muttered

'' Is anyone not noticed the dragon it's a night fury!'' gasped hiccup 'but it's not moving' he thought, odd. They normally are constantly moving around they never keep still.

'' Tie the dragons to the bow we are taking this boat to the docks'' yelled Stoick

Hookfang and Thornado were tied to the boat and they towed it back to Berk. the girl and dragon in it lying unconscious


End file.
